


it's our time now if you want it to be

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Character Death, Texting, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alexander has never seen Burr past tipsiness. This changes one night at a bar, and with it comes a lot more that Alexander didn't bargain for.





	it's our time now if you want it to be

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love hamburr. also alex is trans in this but its just briefly mentioned at the end of the fic
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander knows Burr is an outsider to the friend group. He might've been his first friend, but as soon as he found Lafayette, Herc and John, he stayed closer to them than to Burr. It makes him sad, seeing him look at them with pursed lips, but he doesn't particularly care.

But he's with his friend group when he sees Burr sitting near in the same bar. He has a glass of beer on his hand and he keeps drinking and drinking. Alexander looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "I've never actually seen Burr drunk," Lafayette hisses under his breath. Alexander's breath hitches. He wonders how he's like when intoxicated.

John keeps talking about the pride parade he went to a few days ago but Alexander doesn't pay attention as Burr staggers closer to them. Lafayette smiles mischievously before moving to the side, allowing Burr a space between him and Herc. This space is exactly in front of Alexander, and he knows exactly what Lafayette is up to. He's about to yell at him when he notices the way Burr is staring at him, and he bites the inside of his cheek.

"You probably get this a lot—" Burr starts, and John falls very silent as everyone looks at him with off interest. "But your hair is so— hic— pretty. I wanna play with it." Alexander stares at him both as if he's out of his mind and with a pale blush on his cheeks. He notices the drunkness in Burr's eyes and the way he moves around and _God_.

John is throwing a murderous glare at Burr and Alexander stops himself from laughing hysterically. Burr looks at them, almost awaiting for a response. He gets up and instead of just leaving (which Alexander thinks is something he'd do if he was, well, sober) he goes and throws his arms around Alexander's chest.

If Alexander was blushing before, now he's completely red. He stutters and Burr laughs heartily, a sound he hasn't heard often from his lips, and he finds it almost dreamlike. "You're so— what's... what's the word— stunning, Alexander. You're a pain in the ass sometimes, but," he keeps slurring his words and when Alexander turns around he notices the way his eyes lid, and he feels his heart will beat out of his chest.

"Burr—" John starts, and Lafayette whistles before he can say anything else. John stops from trying to end this interaction, and simply tries to enjoy Burr's antics.

"Burr, you're drunk," Alexander states the obvious, and Burr laughs again. The sound is so good, so heavenly he tries not to feel attracted to the man, to the outsider in the group, his friend slash rival.

Burr then does something Alexander didn't expect— he's being the complete opposite of what he is when sober. When sober he's quiet, he restrains himself, he's sly, he's cunning. But now he's talking way too much and all his restraint was thrown out of the window, and Alexander sort of loves it.

Because Burr just started kissing near his neck— and then he gets closer and he's leaving kisses all over his neck. "Burr," he hisses, and he feels like he's on fire from how much he's blushing. Lafayette, Herc and John are all looking, not doing anything, almost as if they're watching a movie and not his friend be kissed by his rival.

"I've— hic—," he starts, and he stutters a little as he moves clumsily. He takes Alexander's hand in his and he doesn't know why he isn't stopping this, why he feels like he wants this so bad. "Ever since Theo died, I've felt myself— hic— grow attached to you, Alexander."

_Is he... is he? Holy shit._

Alexander's entire impulse control is thrown out of the window as he helps himself get up from his seat and he throws himself against Burr, who gasps before giving in. They kiss fervently, with all the passion in the world, like they won't kiss more after this. Burr's lips taste like blueberries and cheap beer and Alexander feels like he might explode.

He hears someone get up and he doesn't notice John is leaving to the bathroom until he pushes away from Burr, looking at him with wide eyes and adoration in his factions. "I— Burr?" he mutters.

Burr laughs, and he hugs him tight; Alexander feels himself relax and melt into his embrace. He's warm and his breath smells of beer, and it's intoxicating in a good way. Burr starts nipping at his neck again and Alexander is breathing heavily, his face beet red as he glances to the side, where Lafayette gives him a thumbs up while Hercules downs a glass of beer.

"Burr, I— are you for real?" he knows he's drunk off his mind and that people don't lie when they're drunk, but he wants to pretend Burr doesn't actually like him that way. He knows John loves him, even though he doesn't ever say it out loud, and he knows it'll break his heart.

But Alexander doesn't know if his heart is beating quick because of the adrenaline or because he's way too close with someone he likes that specitic way.

"Of course I am, Alex," he says, and he's never called him Alex before, and he feels like his heart is going to burst. He doesn't notice that John isn't back and he lets himself kiss Burr again, melting against him as he puts his hand on Burr's hair. "I love you."

Alexander feels like he's a little drunk off emotion, as his toes curl in his boots and he says, quiet, "I love you too."

Lafayette whistles, and Herc looks at them with a stupid smile as Alexander sits down, Burr clinging to him like a little kid. "I fucking knew you liked him like that," Herc says, and Alexander flips him off. Burr huffs, and Alexander notices the Burr he knows isn't completely gone just because he's drunk; he still disapproves of some shit he does, as always.

"Wait, Burr," Lafayette starts, slamming his hand against the table. "Tell us your political views." Alexander sees why; Burr stays terribly quiet about politics, although he studied law and wanted to get involved in the government for quite some time.

Burr hiccups and smiles dumbly, sitting way too close to Alexander. His legs are almost on the other man's lap as he starts talking about his views on abortion and gun control and other topics, hiccuping and more alcohol in between.

God, Alexander knows Burr will regret absolutely everything he did tonight next morning. They talk until a little over one in the morning, where Burr staggers and gets up from the table, excusing himself and saying he has to go.

Alexander looks around and stares at Lafayette, not daring to ask. "He said he had to go home," he says without even wondering what he wanted to say. Alexander sighs, knowing that if he didn't even come say bye he must be really pissed.

"Do you think he'll be too jealous?" Alexander asks, biting his bottom lip. He's scared he won't keep being friends with John, who's been close to him for what feels like ages.

Herc moves his hand to the side, as if he's disposing of Alexander's fears by it. "Nah, he'll get over you, Alex. Don't worry about it."

Alexander wants to yell that he can and will worry about it, but he bites the inside of his cheek and decides he has to go home. "See you tomorrow," he tells them both.

"You're leaving?" Lafayette mutters, and he sighs as he gets up too. Herc does too, and they all leave to their respective house without much of a care.

Alexander feels knots on his stomach and he wants to just know what will Burr do tomorrow. He worries he'll deny it— he wants to kiss him when he's sober, he wants to be his boyfriend.

* * *

Aaron wakes up with a splitting headache and the feeling of bile in the back of his throat. He doesn't throw up but his head still hurts like hell, and he puts his hand on it while sighing tiredly. He knows he got drunk, but the memories are blurry on his mind.

And then, it stricks him. He remembers the way someone's lips closed against his, fervently, passionately, and then his memory goes back to it. Oh my god.

"Fuck," he breathes, and he straightens up before taking his phone and turning it on although the brightness hurts his head even worse. He opens Twitter before turning down the brightness until it's comfortable and goes to Alexander's account.

He sees posts about last night, some vague remarks about it being really nice and that he had fun with everyone. He's thinking that he's saved when he sees Alexander @ing him in a tweet, and he feels his soul leave his body.

"it was really fun, dont you think burr?", a heart emoji at the side of the text. So it really happened.

He stops himself from yelling at Alexander through text. He stops himself from killing him with his own hands. He's about to go back to sleep and pretend nothing ever happened when he feels his phone buzz in his hands.

hamilton: hey, you awake? can we talk about last night??

He can't be free from what he did when drunk, is he. Aaron sighs tiredly and types out his response, rolling his shoulders. He only remembers the kissing and saying something to Alexander, but he isn't sure what. If he told him he liked him romantically he's as good as dead.

to hamilton: sure

He sees that Alexander is typing and he sighs. He'll probably go on a big ramble about all of what happened and if he's lucky he'll let it live it down. But knowing Alexander's loudmouth attitude he's aware that's not going to happen.

hamilton: well, i also like you a lot, and your lips tasted very good  
hamilton: uh that's not a good comment i  
hamilton: but i just thought that we should... put our differences aside and see if it works out?

Aaron's mouth goes dry as he reads the messages. Alexander is as off-handed with his comments as in real life, but the fact he thinks his lips taste good makes him feel like he's in heaven. And the fact that he's being actually logical, actually thinking shit through surprises him a little.

He's about to say that to him when he decides that they should. He's liked him since a few months after Theodosia, his wife, died; Theo Jr. moved with her aunt as she wanted to go to England for a bit. He wants to date him, to settle down with him.

to hamilton: okay

One word. Talk less, talk less. He wants to go on about how he loves him, but the idea of being sappy makes him feel too vulnerable, too open. He hates how he's been secretive, quiet his whole life, over terrible foster parents and therapists that didn't help.

hamilton: okay? really? oh my god, i have to go see you can i go to your house i want to tell the world

to hamilton: you have about 1k instagram followers, that's not the world  
to hamilton: but yes, come here

hamilton: aww you're the snappy burr of always i was scared you were still a bit drunk  
hamilton: ill be right over

Aaron lets out a quiet laugh as he gets up, and decides that he can shower later, as Alexander will be here anytime soon. He puts boxers, loose-fitting pants and an old sweater. He hasn't gone to buy clothes in ages, he should soon now that he has something— some _one_ to encourage him to.

He hears knocking in the front door and he goes downstairs quick, opening the door only for Alexander to throw himself at him. He yelps in surprise as he falls to the ground, Alexander on top of him.

Alexander is smiling like an idiot, eyes twinkling and he's way too close to him for his liking. "You're so pretty," Alexander breathes.

Aaron doesn't doubt for once, doesn't wait for once as he kisses Alexander, cutting the few inches between their mouths. Alexander groans against his lips, and that small sound makes Aaron's heartbeat quicken. When he pulls away, the door is still open and he's breathing heavily.

"Alexander, could you get up and close the door?" he asks, and Alexander apologizes quietly as he gets off him and closes the door. Aaron gets up slowly too, biting his lip as he looks at Alexander.

He's as much of a mess as Aaron in terms of clothing. He's wearing a hoodie that seems a little small for him, shorts that get to his knees and socks that are a little too long. "What did I exactly do last night?" he asks in a whisper.

"Besides telling me you like me, kissing me like four times, uh." Alexander says nonchalantly as they sit down in the sofa, and Aaron feels blood rush to his face. He thanks god he's black because Alexander would tease him relentlessly about him blushing. "You told us about your political positions. I know what you stand for after seven years of knowing each other!" he jokes lightly at the end, and Aaron rolls his eyes.

He thinks about Alexander's words and notices he said told us, not told me. "Wait, were you with Lafayette and Mulligan and...?" he starts, his blood turning to ice.

"I've never gone to that bar without them both and John, Aaron," he says, and it's one of the few times he says his first name. He feels his stomach form knots, and he wants to kiss him again. "You're staring at my lips," he states, and Aaron straightens up. "No, it's okay, we can kiss again, honey."

"Don't ever call me that again," Aaron hisses, although the feeling of Alexander calling him a pet name is so good.

"What, then? Babe? Baby? Angel?"

"First one is good," he answers, not looking at him. "I like puppy too," he admits quietly, half-hoping he doesn't hear him.

"Oh?" Alexander says, and Aaron smiles dumbly. "Alright then, puppy." He touches the older man's lip and there's a silent question on his eyes.

Aaron and Alexander have fallen out and become friends again so many times across the years that Aaron thinks they could live a romantic relationship just fine. He nods, and Alexander takes his finger off Aaron's lip before he moves his head a little to the side.

Their lips meet again, and Aaron feels like he can't get enough of his lips, of the way they close around his, how for being a thirty-year-old and a thirty three-year-old their kisses are still so innocent. But then Aaron opens his mouth, and the idea of them being innocent gets thrown out of the window.

Alexander's tongue meets his and it's so wet and it feels so weird, especially considering he hasn't kissed someone in two years because he didn't want to think about romance after Theodosia died.

When they pull away, Alexander is smiling and Aaron feels himself smile, too.

"I love you, puppy," he tells him, and it sounds so truthful Aaron feels like he can do this. After two years of her death, he feels like he can do it. He can try again.

He caresses his cheek without thinking twice, and he sees the way Alexander's eyes light up. "I love you too, babe— baby— what pet name do you like?"

"Baby boy—" he starts, and he sees the way his face goes red. It's adorable. "I like baby boy."

"It comforts you?"

"Yeah. Helps with leftover dysphoria." He smiles and he gives him a peck on the lips, Aaron smiling as he does.

"I love you too, then, baby boy."

Alexander grins and Aaron knows he's in love.


End file.
